


Hindsight is Twenty Twenty

by Hprules95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Fix-It, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Molly Weasley Bashing, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hprules95/pseuds/Hprules95
Summary: After finding out that Albus Dumbledore had been controlling them from age 11, the golden trio go back to before that time to beat him at his own game.Along the way they gain new allies and go different ways then they had before.Knowing what they do now they attempt to alter things all the while hiding their newly mature personalities.





	1. Going Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rapid_Combustion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapid_Combustion/gifts).

> At the beginng, this was going to be a cliche Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly, and Dumbledore bashing with time travel and all that, then I explained it to Rapid_Combustion to get help with a few sections and she suggested making Ron (her favorite character) good and new ideas exploded into being and this happened. I have a lot more planned and hopefully, I will keep being able to write it.

At the scratch of an owls claws against a window, Harry looks up from his sandwich. Standing he walks over to the window to push it open. Lifting his right arm for the owl to land on Harry spins lightly on his feet walking back over to the table and sitting down.

Once Harry had sat, the owl hoots imperiously as it raises one of its legs into the air. While untying the letter from its leg Harry offers it the last of his sandwich. Hooting at him again the owl jumps off his arm and flies out the window, sandwich held in its beak. Looking down at the letter Harry grimaces at the Gringotts logo embossed on the front of the envelope.

Carefully ripping the envelope open, Harry pulls the letter out and fattens it out on the table. Starting from the top, Harry cautiously reads the letter.

_ Heir Potter, _

_ This correspondence is in regards to a few inconsistencies we have noted down in our records. _

_ To correct these we firmly request your presence at your utmost earliest convenience. _

_ Bloodfang _

_ Potter Account Manager _

_ Gringotts Bank _

Looking up from the letter Harry pulls his wand out of its holster and mutters "Tempus." under his breath. A slightly hazy 3:47 hangs in front of his face before slowly disappearing. Waving a hand through the smoke a few times, sheathing his wand Harry thinks,

'So... Ginny said they would be back around 5:30, and they're probably talking about the dragon which I know they are still angry about on account of the looks they always give me.' Wincing, Harry shakes his head slightly. 'I shouldn't keep them waiting, that will most definitely make everything worse.'

Standing, Harry picks up his empty plate and brings it into the kitchen. Setting in it into the sink Harry turns toward the door, absent-mindedly watching out of the corner of his eye as his plate is washed. Freezing, Harry shakes his head before pulling his wand back out then pointing it in front of himself and firmly says, "Accio parchment, Accio quill, Accio inkwell." Catching the three items when they fly down the stairs, Harry quickly jots down a note to Ginny telling her where he is heading in case she gets back before he does.

Setting the note onto the counter, Harry walks out the door, grabbing his jacket off the hook next to as he goes by it. Shrugging the jacket on Harry shoots a quick, locking charm at the door. Spinning lightly on his heel, Harry disapparates to Diagon Alley.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Appearing at the apparition point in Diagon, Harry quickly moves out of the small area and onto Diagon Alley proper. Harry walks down toward the bank at a brisk pace waving hello to a few people along the alleyway that he knows but not well enough to stop and chat with them.

Stepping up to the doors, Harry grimaces at the glares the door guards give him without moving their gazes from the street, walking in his eyes flick quickly over the second set of doors and he quickly scans the warning imprinted on the door.

{ **Enter, stranger, but take heed**

**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**

**For those who take, but do not earn,**

**Must pay most dearly in their turn,**

**So if you seek beneath our floors**

**A treasure that was never yours,**

**Thief, you have been warned, beware**

**Of finding more than treasure there.** }

Walking past the second set of doors and fully into the bank, Harry can see the way all the goblins currently in the room seem to straighten and shift slightly in their chairs subconsciously to keep him in their eyesight. Wincing, Harry steps up to the nearest teller, thinking 'Here we go...'

The teller makes him wait almost ten minutes before he 'She...It..?' calls him forward. "What?" He snaps at Harry.

"Uh... I got a letter telling me to come to meet someone called uh... Bloodfang?" Harry says while quickly checking the letter to make sure the name was right.

The goblin imperiously raises a hand, palm out, toward him, snarling, "Letter." at Harry's confused look.

A quiet, "Oh," leaves Harry at the word before he quickly hands the letter over to the goblin, not wanting to anger him more than he already had. The teller scans the letter then calls something over his shoulder in a weird growling language. Another goblin comes up behind the teller eyeing Harry across the counter. "Take this wizard to see Bloodfang." The word wizard is sneered out mockingly.

The second goblin snarls, "Follow me." at Harry before turning smartly and strides down a hallway behind the counter, expecting Harry to follow him. Hurrying around the counter Harry rushes to follow after the goblin. Keeping pace with the goblin Harry gazes around in fascination, he had never been this way before, he is pleasantly surprised at the elaborate paintings adorning the walls. 

As he had been studying the paintings while he was walking, they get to a grand ornate door rather quickly. "Here." the goblin escorting him snarls again before turning and walking back the way they had come. Turning Harry faces the door then raises a fist, hesitates slightly before he knocks roughly.

"Enter." A gruff voice echoes out through the door. Harry pushes the door open, stepping through he walks up to a desk on the far side of the room. "Um... I'm Harry Potter. I got a letter asking me to come to Gringotts."

The goblin sitting behind the desk looks up from a large stack of folders, raising an eyebrow at Harry he replies, "Yes, yes. I know, I sent it. Now, before we get started I'm going to need to confirm you are who you say you are."

Confused, Harry asks "How will you do that exactly?"

"You are to place seven drops of blood onto this parchment." Pulling a piece of parchment out of the top folder and a knife from a drawer on the desk the goblin sets both down on the part of the desk closest to Harry before continuing, "Using your blood the potion the parchment has been soaked in will write out a few things we need to know to show you're the person you say you are."

"And if I'm not?" Harry questions but the goblin only grins at him sharp teeth bared.

"OK, understood." Harry quickly but cautiously grabs the handle of the knife with his right hand, bringing the tip of the knife to his left-hand middle finger, he makes a quick slicing motion with his right hand. Letting a slight hiss out through his teeth he holds his left hand over the parchment.

Watching carefully as it starts to drip, Harry counts the seven required drops out in his head before quickly putting his finger in his mouth. Sucking lightly on the cut Harry and the goblin both watch as the blood slowly shapes into letters then words on the parchment.

The goblin picks up the parchment and looks it over, his eyes flicking through the first two sections before he tilts his head at a slight angle toward Harry, eyes not moving away from him, then he informs Harry, "I am Bloodfang. I have been the Potter Account Manager for 2 years now. The last one, Grimclaw, was killed in the Dark Lord's slaughter. When I took over the account I found inconsistencies in the amount of money in the Potter family vault. For the past two years, I have been digging through buried records and I found that Grimclaw had been moving money from the vault and transferring it elsewhere without your permission. Would you like to know what he was doing with that money?"

Harry's mouth opens and closes a few times before he starts to answer that he would when the goblin starts speaking again, "On November 1st, 1981 Albus Dumbledore arranged for 5,000 galleons to be given to Grimclaw yearly. Also On November 1st, 1981 Albus Dumbledore arranged for a 10,000 galleon transfer to his personal vault to happen yearly. On August 1, 1990, Albus Dumbledore arranged for a 5,000 galleon transfer to Molly Weasley's personal vault occurring yearly. On September 1, 1995, Albus Dumbledore arranged for a 3,000 galleon transfer to Ginerva Weasley's personal vault yet again occurring yearly. These transfers continued until I found them just after the last transfer to Ginerva Weasley and stopped them."

Harry just stared at him completely still, Bloodfang waits almost a minute for a response, before looking over the parchment with Harry’s inheritance results more thoroughly before he speaks again, "Ah... well I would recommend that you use our neutralizing pool to neutralize the potions that you are under and also schedule an appointment with our healers to ritually break the blocks put upon you, it would be 10 galleons for the neutralizing and 50 galleons to break the blocks. Would you like to do this?"

Harry nods looking dazed at all the information he had been given. Bloodfang writes down a few things on a piece of parchment, rolls it up and waves a hand over it, standing he watches the scroll disappear. Striding around the desk he tells Harry, "The amount has been taken from the Potter family vault and your appointment is one week from tomorrow for the breaking of the blocks. We can do the neutralizing pool now" 

Bloodfang continues his stride the rest of the way to the door, pulls it open and yells something out around the doorframe in that same weird growly language the teller had used. In slight shock, Harry reaches out and grabs the parchment with his results on it and dazedly reads it.

Harrison James Potter-Black

Blood-Status: Pureblood

Mother: Lily Evans-Potter (Deceased)

Father: James Potter (Deceased)

Father: Sirius Black (Blood-Adopted) (Deceased)

Possible Lordships:

Black (Father)

Potter (Father)

Peverall (Father)

Slytherin (Conquest)

Vaults:

1063 (Personal)

571 (Black Family)

513 (Potter Family)

200 (Peverall Family)

3 (Slytherin Family)

Potions:

Loyalty Potions: (Keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Gryffindor, The Light Side, Molly Weasley, Ginerva Weasley) (Given by Albus Dumbledore starting July 31, 1990) 

Distrust Potions: (Keyed to Slytherin, The Dark Side, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Lord Voldemort) (Given by Albus Dumbledore starting July 31, 1990)

Recklessness Potions: (Given by Albus Dumbledore starting March 16, 1990)

Love Potions: (Keyed to Ginerva Weasley) (Given by Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ginerva Weasley starting January 27, 1995)

Blocks:

Magic 65% (Placed By James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter Age 1 and Albus Dumbledore Age 1 1/2, Age 11, Age 15)

Parsletounge 30% Broken 70% (Placed by Albus Dumbledore Age 1 1/2)

Parslescript 100% (Placed by Albus Dumbledore Age 1 1/2)

Parslemagic 100% (Placed by Albus Dumbledore Age 1 1/2)

Occlemency 85% (Placed by Albus Dumbledore Age 16)

Looking up Harry tries to process what he had just read but before he could really start to understand it, Bloodfang raises his voice to get his attention and tells him, "Follow this goblin here," he points to a goblin standing just outside the office scowling at Harry, "He will take you to the neutralizing pool, remember it only neutralizes them for a month after that the effects will come back. Return to Gringotts and we’ll have them neutralized again, for a small fee, of course." 

Smiling closed-mouthed at Harry, Bloodfang ushers Harry out of the room, closing the door after him. Stuffing the parchment into his jacket pocket Harry follows distractedly after the goblin guide mentally focused on assimilating all the information that he had been informed of in such a short amount of time.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving back to the Burrow a few hours later Harry wanders distractedly into the house, unconsciously following the noise level into the family room. A chorus of hellos greets him startling him out of the daze he had been in since reading about the potions he was on. 

Ginny stands from the arm of the couch and walks up to him with a warm smile on her face. She asks, "So what did the goblins want?" before leaning in for a quick kiss. At the question, Harry's mind quickly starts scrambling for a good reason he could tell her and doesn't notice her lean in.

Focusing back on her right before her lips touch his he pulls away from her before she can kiss him, Harry then lies straight to her face "They wanted to talk about the dragon, had me pay the amount the repairs had cost." From his spot on the couch with his arm wrapped around Hermione, Ron loudly says, "Ohhhhh... tough luck, mate." 

Harry looks over at them from where he is carefully edging around Ginny while trying to seem like he is acting completely normal and gets an idea. Remembering that neither Ron nor Hermione had been listed on the parchment at all he calls over to them, "Hey Ron, Hermione can I speak to you two, alone." He nods slightly toward Ginny to say it's about her and he has to hide his relief when they stand while nodding their heads.

Ron tells him, "We can talk in my old room." The three of them then quickly walk up the stairs to Ron's old bedroom. Ron and Hermione sit down on the bed while Harry stands in front of them looking as if he is about to start pacing. 

Hermione and Ron exchange a look before Hermione calmly says, "Harry, what's wrong?" A burst of noise escapes from Harry aimed at Ron, thankful for the silencing charms on the room Harry exclaims, "Your sister love potioned me!"

Another set of looks are exchanged between Ron and Hermione, these slightly amused before Ron says, "Mate, just ‘cause you're nervous for the wedding this weekend doesn't mean you should accuse Ginny of giving you a love potion." 

“I'm not saying this because I'm nervous. Do you honestly think I would do that?” Harry asks them looking at them pleadingly. 

Hermione looks away from him as she says “I don't know maybe Harry after all you have some pretty crazy ideas all the time.” 

“Not about something like this,” Harry tells them miffed at her reply.

Growling slightly under his breath at their shrugs Harry reaches into his jacket pocket and forcibly pulls the piece of parchment out and hands it to them and frustrated he tells them, "Just read it."

Harry turns and starts pacing the length of the room as the other two read, Harry watches them in his peripheral vision and can tell when they get to the potion section as Hermione's eyes narrow and her lips pinch together unhappily as she keeps reading and Ron's eyes continue to widen for each of the first three but narrow suddenly at the last one. 

Ron suddenly stands and shouts "HOW DARE THEY DO THIS! THIS IS SO WRONG! HOW DAR..." Ron's voice suddenly cuts off at Hermione's softly spoken, "Silencio."

“That’s not even everything!” Harry snaps out, “My account manager told me that Dumbledore had arranged for money, MY money, to be transferred to the old account managers' personal vault, Dumbledore’s personal vault, Molly’s personal vault, and Ginny's personal vault. 23,000 galleons a year for the last four years and for the five years before that 20,000 galleons a year and for the ten years before that he had been taking 15,000 galleons a year from MY vaults, stealing my money! Do you know how much money that is all together? It’s almost 350,000 galleons!” 

Panting slightly Harry stops pacing and stands directly across from them, Hermione still sitting on the bed parchment held in hand as she stares at Harry, Ron standing in front of the bed also watching Harry, his face and ears red with anger, the color slowly dying down to pink. 

The three of them stay where they are for a few minutes as Ron and Hermione process everything Harry had told and shown them, Harry waiting for a response. Suddenly Hermione’s shoulders stiffen and she sits up straighter and she says an icy, “Wait a minute.”

Both Ron and Harry’s heads turn slightly to face her, the coldly furious look painted on her face surprising them while she waits until she has their attention before she very primly states, "I just realized that if you're under potions and have blocks on your magic, Harry, then who stopped Dumbledore from giving potions and putting blocks on me and Ron."

Harry’s expression darkens before he murmurs, “He had better not have, or I will…” the words trail off as Harry descends into angry mutters. Hermione's icy expression melts away into a fond one at the threats Harry continues to issue toward the already dead Dumbledore. 

Exasperatedly, Hermione opens her mouth to stop him before he gets even more creative or silly as the last one he had muttered had been of force-feeding him sherbert lemons until he explodes when she notices Ron waving his wand wordlessly canceled the silencing charm. Breaking through Harry’s threats of suffocating Dumbledore with his own socks, Ron suggests, “We’ll have to go to Gringotts ourselves and get checked, ‘Mione. I mean we did the most basic one when we opened that vault a couple of years ago but that test really only shows your name.”

Harry’s muttering stops and his expression brightens considerably at that idea before he tells them, “Let's go now! We can pretend its something for the wedding so they don't get suspicious. At Gringotts, they have this thing that neutralizes the effects of potions for a month and that will give us time to figure a few things out.”

The other two agree before Hermione casts a quick incendio on Harry’s inheritance result parchment, turning it to ash before the three of them leave the room, walking downstairs they go through the now empty living room and to the back door, hearing voices coming from the kitchen. Harry waits impatiently as Ron and Hermione quickly pull their coats on, Ron then ushers them outside before calling back into the house, “Bye everyone we’ll see you tomorrow.” Closing the door Ron quietly tells the other two, “C' mon let’s go before they try to make the three of us stay.”

Quickly the three move away from the door past the ward lines before they apparate away right before the door opens again and Ginny pops her head outside.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the three of them are walking down Diagon Alley together Ron asks, “So how do we do this, mate? Last time we told them we wanted to open a vault and they directed us to a random goblin. Do we just ask to get an inheritance test?”

“No, I think I can ask to be taken back to the goblin that did mine, he introduced himself as the Potter account manager anyway.”

“Are you sure it works like that?” Hermione asks Harry skeptically. 

“I mean it should. What other way do you think it would work?” Harry shrugs as they pass Flourish and Blotts. 

Walking up to the closest open teller, Harry walks slightly faster to be in front of the other two before he steps right up to the counter and confidently says, “We need to be taken to see Bloodfang.”

The goblin looks up from the scrolls in front of him and scowls at the trio as he snidely questions, “And do you not know the way to his office?” 

Expression confused answers the goblins question with another question, “So we just go back by ourselves?” rather than answering the goblin just looks back down and starts shuffling through some scrolls ignoring Harry completely. 

Looking back at Ron and Hermione, Harry says, “So I guess we just go back by ourselves. C'mon follow me.”

Ron nods and says, “We’re right behind you, Mate.” Hermione nods in agreement. Turning around, Harry walks around the counter and down the hallway toward Bloodfang’s office, the other two following along after him. Once in the hallway, Hermione makes a sound of excitement before she pushes past Harry as she rushes over to the elaborate paintings Harry had seen earlier.

“Hermione we need to go check we can’t stop to look at paintings,” Harry says in exasperation 

“Give me a minute, then we’ll go, OK Harry?” Hermione says distractedly as she starts to study the paintings causing Ron and Harry to exchange fondly exasperated glances.

“I think these show the goblin wars, from the goblins side of course,” Hermione exclaims after few minutes. 

Before Hermione can get completely absorbed in studying the paintings Ron calls over to her, “‘Mione, we have to keep going, we can’t just stand here forever.” 

Startling slightly, Hermione turns to face the two men, blushing slightly she crosses her arms and harrumphs as she tells them, “I know we have to keep going but I’ll probably never see these again and they’re just so exciting.” 

They start moving down the hallway as Hermione speaks, arriving at the ornate door Harry knocks roughly, more confident than he had earlier. Bloodfang’s gruff voice calls, “Enter.” through the doors again. Exchanging looks with Ron and Hermione, Harry pushes the door open and walks in ahead of the other two.

Raising his head from the pile of folders on his desk, noticeably smaller than it had been earlier, Bloodfang beckons them forward once he recognizes Harry.

Walking forward the three move right up to the opposite side of the desk from Bloodfang, “Ah… Heir Potter, What business you need me for?” Bloodfang questions once the three had stopped in front of his desk. 

Harry stars speaking almost before he finishes the question, “I would like inheritance tests done on my two friends here and if needed I want to pay for them to use the neutralization pool.” 

“And which test do you want to do?” Bloodfang asks as he moves some files more toward the side of his desk than in front of him.

“The one that shows everything,” Harry tells him immediately.

Nodding his head Bloodfang opens on of the drawers in his desk and pulls out two pieces of parchment and the same knife Harry had used in the test earlier, setting them down on his desk on the side closer to the trio. “Seven drops on one parchment,” Bloodfang tells them before sitting back slightly in his chair eyeing the three of them for a minute before he starts looking through one of the folders.

Turning toward the other two Harry opens his mouth to ask who wanted to go first when Hermione pushes past him and picks up the knife slicing her middle finger on her right hand. Hermione sets the knife down next to the parchment after doing a swift wandless cleaning spell. She holds her non-dominant hand over the parchment. 

She waits semi-patiently for the seven drops to land on the parchment before moving it slightly back and doing a wandless healing charm on it. After Hermione sets the knife down, Ron moves past Harry and slices his own finger and holds it over the other parchment, after the seven drops he holds his hand out to Hermione who rolls her eyes as she heals the cut. The room watches as the blood spreads on the pages and slowly writes out words Hermione's finishing quicker, Hermione picks it up and the other two hover behind her to read it.

Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley

Blood-Status: Halfblood

Mother: Jean Granger (Alive)

Father: Dan Granger (Alive)

Possible Lordships:

Black (Father) (Possible Heir)

Vaults:

1057 (Personal)

571 (Black Family)

Potions:

Loyalty Potions: (Keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Gryffindor, The Light Side) (Given by Albus Dumbledore starting November 4, 1990) 

Blocks:

Magic 40% (Placed By Albus Dumbledore Age 13)

Comprehension 30% (Placed By Albus Dumbledore Age 14)

**Obliviations Detected**

Rocking back on her heels in shock Hermione sucks a breath in through her teeth at the results, immediately she starts to think through all her memories trying to figure this out. Ron grabs her hand in his gently. Out of the corner of her eye, she absently notices Ron’s arm shoot out and snatch up the other parchment which both Harry and Ron leaned over to read. 

Ronald Bilius Weasley

Blood-Status: Pureblood

Mother: Molly Weasley (Alive)

Father: Arthur Weasley (Alive)

Possible Lordships:

Prewett (Mother) (Possible Heir)

Vaults:

1057 (Personal)

5453 (Prewett Family)

Potions:

Loyalty Potions: (Keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Gryffindor, The Light Side) (Given by Albus Dumbledore starting July 17, 1990) 

Distrust Potions: (Keyed Draco Malfoy, Slytherins) (Given by Albus Dumbledore starting July 17, 1990)

Scatterbrain Potion: (Given by Albus Dumbledore starting September 1, 1991) 

Distrust Potions: (Keyed to Harry Potter) (Given by Albus Dumbledore starting September 1, 1994) 

Blocks:

Magic 15% (Placed By Albus Dumbledore Age 11)

**Obliviations Detected**

When he reaches the end of the results Harry growls out a curse before he starts to pace in front of the desk. Finishing a few seconds after Harry, Ron just continues to stare down at the parchment trying to comprehend everything written on it.

“As I said earlier this afternoon it is 10 galleons for neutralizing any potions and it would be 50 galleons to break the blocks, and you would need an appointment for the second,” Bloodfang interjects into the silence following reading the results, looking up from the files he had been flipping through.

“I want both for each of them and I will pay,” Harry says immediately, stopping his pacing in between the other two who look up from the parchment clenched in their hands.

“Which vault would you like the money taken from?” Bloodfang questions calmly, already grabbing a spare parchment to record his answer.

“The Potter Family Vault.” Harry blurts the first one to come to mind.

Nodding Bloodfang writes something on the spare piece of parchment, seals it, then waves a hand over it before he jumps up and walks past them to the door which he opens then calls out in the weird growly language.

Within a minute another goblin comes up to Bloodfang who tells him something in the growly language before turning back to the trio and telling them, “Follow this goblin, he will take you to the neutralizing pool.” Bloodfang then quickly ushers them out of his office and closes the door with a toothless smile.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After using the neutralizing pool, the trio talk and decide together that it would be better to not go back to the burrow tonight and to head to Ron and Hermione’s flat. 

Arriving at the flat Hermione unlocks the door then usher the other two in ahead of her calling for them to hang up their coats when they walk straight into the living room. Sheepishly the men walk back into the entry room to hang up their coats on the hooks.

All three of them then walk into the living room Ron half-collapsing on the nearest couch Harry walking slightly further to do the same on the second couch. Rolling her eyes lightly Hermione slumps into the armchair. For the next little while, the three just lay there contemplating everything they had found out that day.

Suddenly in the silence, the words, “Merlin if only we could go back and change all this!” seem to burst unwittingly out of Ron’s throat.

In the silence following his words, Hermione shrugs and offhandedly replies, “We could.” 

At the reply, both Ron and Harry sit straight up on their couches and say at the same time, “WHAT?!?”

“Yeah I found this ritual third year and memorized it but it wasn't any use at the time so I kinda just put it with all the other useless but fascinating knowledge in my mind.”

“Let’s do it, then!” Harry exclaims, jumping up from the couch and walking over to a bookshelf with potion ingredients muttering under his breath he starts picking up different items asking Hermione, “Do we need this?” With each one. Both Hermione and Ron watch him for a few minutes, the only noise other than Harry questions, being Hermione’s responses. 

Signing Ron turns to Hermione questions, “So what do we need?”

“4 Bicon horns, 3 Ashwinder eggs, 2 quarts powdered rue, 9 rose thorns, 3 tablespoons pearl dust, 3 teaspoons hairy fungus, and the two harder ingredients are freely given unicorn blood and time turner dust.” Hermione lists out to them.

“How are we going to get the last two things,” Harry complains as he turns away from the bookshelves to face them from where he had picked up the first six items.

  
“Well, I might have a time turner hidden away from third year.” Hermione sheepishly tells them before continuing with, “And I think I know a way to disguise human blood as unicorn blood long enough for the ritual to work.” 

“And what do we need to do that?” Ron questions her.

“A pint and a half of virgins blood,” Hermione said turning to face Harry.

  
“Why are you looking at me!?!” Harry says voice going slightly high at the end of the sentence. He looks around to find who she referring to.

Rolling her eyes Hermione informs him, “Harry me and Ron have been married a year and a half now and you've only really dated Ginny and she has told me she wants to wait until you guys are married before doing anything. If you want to do this you are the only virgin among us.” 

Shoulders slumping he grabs his wand and conjures a jar and a knife. Adding measurement markers on the side of it he cuts his forearm sideways and lets the blood start to fill the jar.

While waiting for the blood to drip enough to fill the jar, Hermione goes into the bedroom, coming back with the time turner. Then she waits as Ron moves all the furniture to the edges of the room. Walking to the coffee table where the rest of the ingredients are Hermione kneels next to the table and summons a cutting board from the kitchen along with a potions knife.

Slicing up the ingredients into small bits she pours them into a shallow bowl before breaking open the time turner and pouring the sand into the bowl as well. Mixing the ingredients together she casts a small spell on the contents of the bowl, putting them in stasis before she asked loudly, “What age should we go back too?”

Not saying anything the three of them think this over before Ron says, ”11 maybe start right from the beginning?” Thinking this over the other two agree with his suggestion.

A few minutes later, Harry casts a healing spell on the cut before grabbing the jar and moves over to Hermione to hand it over to her, thanking Harry softly she mutters a spell aimed at the blood. 

Watching as the blood flashes a soft white she nods decisively before she stops the stasis spell, then pours the blood carefully into the bowl watching as it flashes white again well mixing. When the color had faded back into red she stands and moves into the open space Ron had cleared and carefully pours the contents of the bowl out walking in a circle. 

After the mixture had conformed to the necessary shape on it's own flashing white once again she sets the bowl down on the coffee table and tells the men, “We need to stand in the circle.” Stepping into the circle Hermione grabs both of their hands in her own before she chants, “Mitte nos retrorsum: Venite figere nostra praeterita, ut futura creare novum.” They have to close their eyes against the bright white light that flares up from the circle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin Translation: Send us backward: let us fix our past, to create a new future.
> 
> I used google translate for this so I hope it's completely right if it's not it's because of this.


	2. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to let everyone know but I changed the way scenes transition a bit.
> 
> \------------ is P.O.V. change
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~ is the scene changing
> 
> Also, I'm American so the terms might not be completely right, just to let you know.

  
  
Ron jolts awake at the yelled, “Breakfast is ready!” that echoes upstairs. Laying there slowly waking up Ron thinks, ‘Must have fallen asleep here instead of heading home.’ suddenly he sits straight up having remembered everything that had happened yesterday. ‘Merlin I forgot, so we’re back to 1990. That's so weird to think.’ 

Standing up from the bed Ron stumbles slightly before freezing as he thinks, ‘Wait, I feel way shorter than I was at eleven. Did Hermione and Harry come farther back? Oh, Merlin what if they didn't?’ panicking slightly Ron tries to figure out what he’d do if they hadn’t. 

He jumps at the yelled, “Ron hurry up everyone else is already down here. Don’t make me come up there.”

Scrambling toward his wardrobe he quickly changes out of his pajamas and into everyday wear. Leaving his bedroom he almost runs down the stairs. At the bottom, he nearly runs into his mum who had been about to yell upstairs for him again. As her eyes settle on him she tells him exasperatedly, “There you are, Ron, come on.” His mum ushers him into the kitchen where she moves around him and walks over to her seat. 

Ron looks around the room, slowing to a stop as he sees everyone there. Ron’s eyes look over first a young Bill without the scars on his face or even the earring he had always worn, moving to an equally young looking Charlie with pimples on his face and an encyclopedia of dragons on the table in front of him. Beside Charlie is Percy looking younger than Ron feels that he has ever looked with a second-hand first-year textbook in his hands. 

Sitting next to Percy is an absolutely tiny Ginny, who looks seconds away from whining. Ron's eyes drift a few more inches to the right of Ginny to see George and Fred’s head bent together talking softly to each other, their eyes sometimes flicking up to look at mum.

At the sight of Fred sitting there, Ron's mind flashes back to standing in the rain, surrounded by family, mum crying next to him as he stares at the coffin being lowered down into the ground by George’s unsteady wand hand. Coming out of the flashback Ron blinks back tears before his eyes settle on Fred again, without thinking Ron hugs Fred tightly. He has to blink tears back again as his arms wrap tightly around Fred. 

Hearing the “Woah! What are you doing, Ron?” fall from Fred's mouth, causes Ron to freeze slightly as he realizes what he is doing and that this was not something he would have done as a kid. 

Thinking quickly Ron says, “Good morning, Fred!” 

‘Do something quick, Ron! Hug all of them?’ Ron thinks to himself before he unwraps his arms from Fred reluctantly and wraps them around George. 

Telling him, “Good morning, George!” pretending not to notice the way the two of them exchange confused looks. 

Going around the table Ron hugs Ginny next getting a loud “Eww!” in response to Ron’s “Good morning, Ginny!”. 

Shuffling over he wraps his arms around Percy just as Percy starts to look up from his book. Ron gets a “Good Morning to you too, Ron.” From Percy in response to his “Good Morning Percy!” 

Looking around the room to find a route to get to Charlie, Ron sighs and crawls under the table and pops up in front of Charlie to squeeze a hug out of him saying another, “Good morning, Charlie.” 

Ron gets a confused “Morning?” from Charlie as Charlie tries to clear his thoughts from dragons enough to think about what had just happened.

Moving over slightly to hug Bill he gets told, “Woah little brother no hugs from me.” before he can hug him, Bill's arms are out in front of himself to keep Ron away from him, relieved Ron says “Well... Good morning anyway!”

Scooting over he hugs his dad which presses the Daily Prophet into Arthur’s chest. Grumbling slightly Arthur pats his back absentmindedly as a way to shoo him away without looking up. Fake brightly, Ron exclaims “Good morning, Dad!” before pulling away causing Arthur to shake out the paper and continue reading.

Turning slightly Ron is suddenly swept up in his mum's arms as she cuddles him to her, beaming and clutching him tighter to her at his mumbled, “Good morning, Mum.”

After being set down Ron quickly walks over to sit in his chair, keeping his head down, being able to feel his cheeks and ears turn red. Hearing his mum loudly tell the room “That was lovely! We should do that every day!” causes him to go even redder.

Everyone else lets out a chorus of no’s causing Molly to harumph and cross her arms, opening her mouth to insist. 

Hearing the rustle of the newspaper Ron looks up slightly, noticing his dad finish fold up the paper before saying, “Molly, don’t force them to hug each other, you can tell they don’t want to.”

Sighing Molly uncrosses her arms as she sits down at her seat and tells everyone, “Now that Ron is down here,” She sends Ron a smile, “We can start eating.”

Looking down at his plate Ron tries to will his blush to go down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After almost half an hour his blush cools down enough the Run chances looking up. When he sees that nobody is looking at him, he sighs in relief and stops picking at his food not noticing the surprised glances many of them throw at him when he doesn't start scarfing it down. 

Suddenly over the other conversations happening, Ron hears Percy's voice shout, “ Fred! George! Give my book back!”

Looking in the direction Percy had been sitting in Ron sees Percy’s book held in a standing George's hands high above Percy’s head. Percy is standing in front of him trying to grab the book back. Right before Percy's hands would have closed on the book George tosses it over Percy's head. 

Catching the book Fred questions feigning innocence, “This book, Perce?” He waves the book back and forth as Percy spins to face him. 

Seeing his mum stand out of the corner of his eye, Ron winces sympathetically and shovels the rest of his food in his mouth. Molly storms around the table already starting to yell at the twins, snatching the book from Fred to hand to Percy. 

Ron escapes the table followed quickly by his dad, Ginny, Bill, and Charlie. Walking into the living room, Ron hears the floo go off signaling that his Dad had left for work. Hearing the loud yelling behind him increase in volume for a moment Ron watches as Bill, Charlie, and Ginny scatter. Bill and Charlie both rush upstairs while Ginny goes outside. 

Remembering his thoughts from before breakfast, Ron tries to think of a way to find out if Harry and Hermione had made it back with him. His eyes land on where Errol is sitting on the windowsill. 

Thinking about it Ron realizes, ‘I could just write them a letter! Though I have to find a way for them to reply so Mum and Dad wouldn't know what they are seeing and I would, but that's easy enough.’

Ron turns about to go up to his room to write the letter but promptly realizes, ‘ I don't have parchment yet! Mum kept it somewhere and would take some out to teach us writing and I didn't get any of my own until I went to Hogwarts as I didn't care about it before then.’

Hearing mum's voice increase slightly in volume, Ron realizes he has a small chance here as Percy hasn't left the kitchen yet. Ron almost runs upstairs to get to Percy’s room. Carefully Ron opens Percy’s bedroom door, quickly he walks over to the desk and rifles through the top drawer taking a few pieces of parchment, an extra quill, and an extra inkwell. 

Shuffling the items in his hand to a position he is least likely to drop them from, Ron walks over the open door and standing just inside it he looks both ways for any people, finding none, Ron closes the door and rushes to his room, setting his stolen goods down on his dresser. Uncapping the inkwell Ron quickly writes a letter addressing it to both Harry and Hermione.

H+M

I just wanted to make sure everyone was okay.

And back where they should be? 

Just make sure to give Errol a piece of parchment to bring back to me.

From, R

Finishing up the letter, Ron blows on it to dry the ink faster, after a couple of minutes Ron folds it up. Grabbing the quill and inkwell he opens the door just enough to stick his head out. Seeing no one Ron quickly leaves the room stopping at Percy's he puts away the quill and inkwell.

Walking down to the living room, Ron head straight to Errol tying the letter to one of his legs. Ron tells Errol, “Take this to Harry Potter, wait for a reply, then take this to Hermione Granger-Wea… Hermione Granger. Okay, Errol?” 

All Ron gets in response is a tired hoot but Errol does hop a few times to face out before he jumps out and flies off. Watching the owl fly away from him Ron can’t help but hope fiercely they had come back with him, that he wasn't here alone. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jerking awake at the sharp rap of knuckles against a door, Harry sleepily peers around the room, eyes widening as he recognizes the tiny space he was in. He jumps slightly startled at the voice that suddenly yells, "Up, get up!"

Sitting up, Harry winces at the sharp stabbing pain that ripples through him at the movement. He starts to grope around blindly for his glasses thinking, 'Merlin, It's been so long since I've woken up in pain.'

Finding his glasses he slips them on, blinking a few times in quick succession as he gets used to the less bleary way everything looks. Knowing Petunia would be back soon and if he wasn't ready he wouldn't get to eat today Harry quickly changes his clothes, easily picking the spiders of them.

Standing in the small amount of space available, Harry pinches the shirt he's wearing between his thumb and pointer finger, pulling it even more away from his body, making a face he thinks, 'How did I wear these for so many years? They're so big on me, I'm practically drowning in them!' 

Shaking his head slightly he knocks on the door, waiting silently Harry listens as footsteps walk up to the door, he then hears as the latch is unlocked. Pushing the door open slowly, Harry steps out of the cupboard.

Closing the door behind him Harry turns to face Petunia for the first time in years for him. Blinking quickly in shock Harry takes in how much younger she looks compared to the last time he saw her when he was seventeen. The next thing he notices is the fact she had her arms crossed causing Harry to think, 'Uh-oh! Think of something to say quick.' Before Harry can think of anything Petunia states, "You have five minutes in the bathroom, after that, you should be cooking breakfast. Got that?"

Without thinking, Harry replies "Yes, Aunt Petunia." He watches as she nods stiffly and turns around to walk back into the kitchen. Turning Harry quickly goes upstairs, hearing Uncle Vernon and Dudley's snore echo out from their rooms as he goes by. The next hour goes by quickly as Harry cooks breakfast and sets it out, sitting in his chair Harry puts a little bit of the eggs and one piece of sausage on his plate. Harry starts to eat thinking, 'This is so weird. Everyone looks so young. I thought Dudley was bigger at eleven though. Oh well, it's been a long time so I'm probably remembering wrong.' as he looks at the other three.

Clearing the dishes after everyone is done he brings them to the sink and washes and dries them by hand quickly, hearing Aunt Petunia helping Dudley pack his book-bag, he realizes that it must be a school day meaning he must be a couple of months before he'll get his letter. Drying his hands quickly Harry goes into the entrance room to grab his book-bag and put his trainers on. Leaving the house Harry sees Uncle Vernon's car pull out of the driveway, Dudley in the backseat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking quickly Harry gets to his old primary school a few minutes before he thinks the class will start. Harry walks into the building moving steadily towards the classroom he had been in the year before he went to Hogwarts. A few doors down from the room, a voice calls out from behind him, “Harry! Good to see you! What are you doing in the year six hall?” 

Turning, Harry faces the somewhat familiar man who had addressed him. “I thought you were with Ms. Williams in room 203 this year.” the man continues.

Thinking quickly, Harry looks up at him innocently, and tells him, “I got lost.” 

The man smiles brightly at him, cheerfully exclaiming, “Oh that's alright! Let me walk you to your classroom.”

The man leads Harry out of the year six hallway and down to the year two hallway. Looking around at all the brightly colored drawings on the walls Harry vaguely remembers the place. The man whose name Harry still can't remember walks up to one of the doors on the right side of the hallway then knocks on it. Harry joins the man in front of the door just as it opens. 

Looking over the woman who opened it he tries to place her in his memories. The only thing you can vaguely remember about her is her encouraging him to do better in class. He remembers mostly because at the time he had been wondering if she was crazy as he wasn't allowed to do better than Dudley in school or he’d get in trouble. 

“Is something wrong, Philip?” the woman asks, eyes wandering around before promptly settling on Harry as the man responds, “Not really, Abigail. I just found Harry lost in the year six hall. I thought I’d bring him to the right classroom.”

“Oh good, I was just about to mark him absent on my list!” Ms. Williams announces softly, clapping her hands together lightly. 

She turns slightly to face Harry, telling him gently, “Find your seat, Harry.” 

Wanting to endear himself to her, Harry shyly looks up at her, wringing his hands near his stomach he tells her softly, “I’m sorry I got lost, Ms.” 

Her face softens at his words before she tells him, “It's all right. You got lost. It happens to the best of us.” Calmly, she shoos him into the room before turning back to the man. Walking further into the room Harry subconsciously curls into himself at the stares of the kids seated in the room. 

Behind him, he hears Ms. Williams speak again, “Thank you for bringing him here, Philip.” 

“Oh you're welcome Abigail.” the man's voice replied sheepishly. 

Looking around the room subtly, Harry finds the only open desk. Quickly Harry walks down the center aisle to sit in the very last seat in the row. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the next few hours, Miss Williams teaches them first how to do some subtraction then she teaches some geography. At first, he was just going to answer the questions on the worksheet the teacher had handed out, right as they are pretty easy to him but notices Ms. Williams crouching next to Dudley to try to help him figure out the subtraction and remembers suddenly that the Dursleys would punish him for doing better than Dudley. He had forgotten for a moment that he was back in time and living with them again. Harry makes sure that almost all of the questions were answered wrong. He spends most of those few hours bored out of his mind but pretending to be busy with the worksheet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Playing with his pencil Harry notices out of the corner of his eye as Ms. Williams stands up from the crouch she had been in talking to one of the students Harry doesn't recognize. Ms. Williams strides to the front of the room and announces loudly, “All right everyone! It's time for lunch! Please line up at the door.” 

Happily the kids around Harry stand and swarm towards the door, Dudley roughly pushing kids out of the way to get to the front of the line. Getting an idea, Harry stands then calmly walks up to where Ms. Williams is ruffling through the top drawer in her desk searching for something. 

Muffling his voice slightly so he sounds shy, Harry softly says, “Miss Williams?” 

Jumping slightly she lets out a small sound as she turns to face him hand being pressed tightly against her chest over her heart, calming when she sees that it's only Harry she questions distractedly, “Yes? What is it, Harry?” 

Looking up at her through his eyelashes, Harry quietly asks, “Can you tell me what today's date is, Ms.?” 

Ms. Williams smiles softly at him and she states “It's March 30th.” Nodding slightly Harry goes to turn around then stops remembering how it breakfast he thought that Dudley didn't look eleven years old. 

Thinking quickly he says, “And what year is it? I always forget.” Ms. Williams’s voice is coated in amusement when she offhandedly replies, “1987, of course!”

Harry freezes blinking rapidly in shock, absent-mindedly he hears Ms. Williams make a small aha sound as she grabs something from her desk. Quickly Harry's mind starts running through different possibilities trying to figure out why he was three years further back then they wanted to go. Harry's eyes widen slightly as he realizes, ‘Merlin! I’m only six years old.’

Harry jumps slightly when Ms. Williams's voice suddenly cuts through his thoughts, “Oh... you’re still standing there, Harry? Well, go to the back of the line please.” 

Nodding stiffly, his mind still running through possibilities, Harry moves away from the desk walking to stand at the back of the line, stepping over Dudley's outstretched leg, instead of tripping over it, without thinking.

Ms. Williams loudly asks, “Does everyone have their lunch or their lunch money?”

As a chorus of yeses answer her, Miss Williams beamingly exclaims, “Good job, everyone! Now, everyone follow me.” 

Turning she leads the class out of the room, absent-mindedly Harry follows after the other kids his mind still working through the fact Ms. Williams had said that year was 1987 along with all the possibilities as to why this had happened. Harry spends the remainder of the walk, along with the lunch period incorporating these facts into his brain. 

Jumping lightly on the bench he was sitting on at a lunch table Harry looks around trying to find what the loud noise that had knocked him out of his thoughts was. A voice yells over the loud sounds of the cafeteria, “Again, will the students of Ms. Williams please throw out any garbage then move to stand in line at the cafeteria door!” 

Standing Harry quickly walks over to where some of his classmates are standing in a line, hearing a bunch of them talking loudly behind him. Harry directs his attention to where the door had just opened seeing as Ms. Williams had just walked through. Doing a quick headcount of the kids Miss Williams nods slightly to herself before she calls the rest of the class attention to herself. 

Cheerfully she says, “Okay class time for recess! Follow me.” she turns and leads the class out of the cafeteria, down the hallway, to an outside door. 

Ms. Williams opens the door then tells the class “You've got 45 minutes. Go play!” She shoos the kids through the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knowing better than to try to play on the play equipment as Dudley didn't like when he did, he quickly walks over to a nearby tree. Instinctively he moves around it so Dudley couldn't see him from the playground. Sitting down with his back against the tree Harry sets his book bag on his lap. He almost left it in the classroom for lunch but had remembered how had done that as a kid and Dudley had snuck into the classroom during recess one day and tore up some of his things. Then Dudley had got him in trouble with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon for ruining his school stuff, they never got him anything for school again. 

Shaking his head he remembers again what year it is and thinking intently he tries to figure out a way to know if Ron and Hermione had come back to the same year as him, ‘Floo’s out, the only one around here is Mrs. Figg’s and she'd report my wanting to use the floo and even knowing about a floo to Dumbledore. Ron wouldn't be able to answer anyway, as his parents wouldn't let him. Hermione doesn't even have a floo at this time. I don't have an owl so I can’t send a letter that way. Can I send one the muggle way? No, I can't do that I don't have any stamps, Uncle Vernon would also never give me one. Along with the fact that even if I steal one I'm not sure I remember Hermione’s address right. And her parents are probably read it before giving it to her as it's from a place they don't know anyone from.’ 

Sighing Harry closes eyes slumping back against the tree in defeat. His eyes snap open again at the tired hoot of an owl next to him. At the sight of Errol perched next to him, Harry slumps again in relief this time. Reaching forward he unties the letter from Errol’s leg. Quickly he reads through it,

H+M

I just wanted to make sure everyone was okay.

And back where they should be? 

Just make sure to give Errol a piece of parchment to bring back to me.

From, R

Unzipping his book bag he pulls out a ragged notebook, opening it to the last page then tears the page out haphazardly. Thinking quickly he fishes a pen from his bag and writes a note in the middle of the paper.

M-

Write to me to let me know you’re okay.

Send R a blank paper for me?

H

He adds the last part as a way for Ron to know that he's there without letting his parents find a message they wouldn't understand. Eyeing Errol he folds the paper until it's a small rectangle. Harry ties both the original letter and his paper to Errol’s leg then he whispers to him, “You’ve gotta take this to Hermione Granger now.” 

Petting the top of Errol’s head lightly Harry waits for a couple of seconds. Errol takes off, Harry watching him fly off knowing that at least Ron came back this far with him.

Hearing Ms. Williams call, “Alright class! Recess is over! Come to the door!” 

Turning, Harry grabs his book-bag, running around the tree to join the rest of his class all the while hoping that Hermione had joined them. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione wakes up groggily at the knock on her door and the concerned, “Hermione? Is everything OK?” that echoes through it. The soft squeak of the door opening causes her to sit up in bed, looking toward the doorway where her mum is standing, concerned expression only deepening when she sees that Hermione is still in bed. 

“Honey, is everything OK? Normally you are already dressed and downstairs by now.” Her mum questions as she moves into the room, walking up to where Hermione is sitting in the middle of her bed blinking uncomprehendingly at her. 

Pressing the back of her hand to Hermione's forehead, she murmurs “You don't feel warm.” Sitting down next to Hermione, she asks, “Is something wrong, sweetheart?” 

Coming to terms with the fact she is in her old childhood room with her mother sitting next to her Hermione says, “I’m fine, Mum.” before she tells her something she had done many times as a kid, “I stayed up late reading again.” 

Sighing slightly, Jean shakes her head in exasperation, concerned look melting away as she stands and sternly tells Hermione, “Well, get dressed school starts in twenty minutes, I’ll take you over on the way to the office.” 

Walking out of the room, Jean starts closing the door, stopping to say, “Oh and good morning Hermione.” before she shuts it completely.

Standing up Hermione thinks, ‘I must be a few months early and that's why I’m still in school, the year must not be out yet.’

Walking over to her closet Hermione pulls the door open and puts her hand out to start rifling through the different clothes hung up and stops short when she notices her reflection in the mirror on the back of the closet door. 

Turning slightly to look fully into the mirror she blinks in shock at the face she sees. Bushy dark hair tied back into a fishtail braid, tiny nose, almond-shaped brown eyes slightly red from just waking up, pillow creases on her right cheek, the bottom front two teeth missing, the top two slightly longer as they had been before that spell Malfoy had used, her cheeks still slightly chubby with baby fat. 

Hermione thinks ‘I'm not eleven. I’m younger, way younger than eleven.’ Turning suddenly, Hermione almost runs to the calendar hung up on the wall where she had been putting it since she was five. Looking at it, Hermione covers her mouth when her eyes are drawn to the numbers 1987 written at the top right near the month, March, with all the days except the thirtieth and thirty-first crossed off. ’We can work with this, it just gives us more time to plan.’

Hearing her mum's voice calling upstairs “Hermione, c’ mon we're going to be late if you don’t hurry!” startles Hermione into action, walking swiftly back to her closet Hermione reaches in and grabbing the first thing her hand touches. Pulling out the blouse, Hermione winces at the blindingly intricate swirls of bright colors it has and quickly stuffs it back into the closet.

The second thing she pulls out is a dress that is a solid color, that goes to her knees but it has ruffles in all of the fabric. She sets it aside as it at least looks like something she can wear without feeling ridiculous. Looking through the rest of the clothes quickly she notices that most shirts are like the first shirt she had pulled out. 

Thinking Hermione turns toward the dresser to hopefully find a solid color shirt when she hears her mum call up the stairs again, “Hermione we need to go. Hurry up!” 

Jumping slightly startled, Hermione turns back to the dress and sighing changes into it. Quickly she undoes her braid and runs a brush through it. Swiftly she pulls on a pair of socks and then her sneakers. Grabbing her backpack off her desk chair, Hermione opens her door and rushes out and quickly down the stairs. 

Walking into kitchen Jean says, “Finally, Hermione! You're going to have to just eat a piece of fruit on the way, we don’t have time for anything else.” Hermione watches as she picks her purse up from the counter before waiting pointedly. After picking up a red apple from the bowl of fruit on the counter her mum ushers her out of the kitchen and through the front door. 

Hermione watches as her mum locks the door before she tells Hermione, “Into the car.” Walking over to the car Hermione is about to walk around to get in the passenger seat before she freezes slightly as she remembers, ‘I’m seven again I wasn’t allowed to sit in the front until I was thirteen, gotta remember that.’ 

Covering the freeze, Hermione opens the back door behind the driver’s seat and is surprised at the booster seat buckled in but stubbornly she gets in and buckles her seatbelt, putting her backpack on the seat next to her. pulling the door closed after her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leaning back, Hermione starts wondering why they (was it they, did Ron and Harry come back to the same time as her?) had gone as far back as the had… groaning lowly Hermione thinks, ‘Why did I think using Harry's blood with a glamour over it would work as unicorn blood? We’re lucky we weren't just blown up from it and were actually sent back in time.’

Eyes widening slightly Hermione thinks ‘And why did we think time travel was a reasonable solution to what we found out anyway…. The comprehension block! That’s probably why I thought that and now that I don’t have it anymore I’m thinking all this through.’ 

Not noticing the worried way her mum is watching her through the mirror Hermione facepalms thinking ‘And there is no way to get back. We unwound time, and we’re stuck growing up again.’ 

Her mother’s voice cuts through Hermione's thoughts as she says, “Hermione, sweetheart we’re here.” Looking up Hermione notices that they are idling in front of her old primary school, ‘Well it's just my primary school at seven,’ Hermione thinks, watching as a group of students walk into the building. 

Jumping slightly at the “Hermione,” her mum says, Hemione lets a soft “Oh right,” fall out of her mouth as she unbuckles, grabbing her bookbag Hermione opens the door and gets out of the car. Slamming the door shut Hermione adjusts her dress and walks up the open driver’s side window. 

Leaning through it Hermione kisses her mum’s cheek and tells her, “Goodbye, mum. See you after school.”

Laughing lightly, her mum tells her, “Goodbye Honey, see you after school. Now go on, You don’t want to be late.” Smiling at her, Hermione turns, slinging her book bag over her shoulder, walking up the sidewalk and into the school hearing her mum’s car pull out of the parking lot behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Looking around Hermione tries to remember which room she was in this year. Catching a glimpse of a girl turning a corner, she realizes that she vaguely remembers the girl as being in her class all the way through primary school. Hurrying up from the slow walk she had been doing Hermione follows the girl around the corner. 

Carefully Hermione follows the girl from a distance for a few minutes, watching from her peripheral vision she sees the girl enter a classroom. Hurrying up Hermione walks into the room, memories slowly coming back to her as she looks around the room. ‘This is the year my favorite primary school teacher taught!’ Hermione thinks gleefully. Quickly she takes the seat with her nametag on it she pulls a pencil and a notebook out of her bag ready to learn. A minute later a man stands from the teacher's desk and starts handing out a worksheet. 

Eagerly Hermine hands the extras back to the kids behind her then looks down at the paper. Her heart sinks as she thinks, ‘I forgot for a moment that I'm back in time. These are just worksheets on single-digit addition. I can do that in ten minutes. I have to go to the library, later. I can’t just work on this for the rest of the year!’

For the next hour, they fill out the worksheet, the teacher walking among them helping whoever needs it. Hermione finished the paper within ten minutes, all questions perfectly correct. The man then hands out another worksheet, not getting her hopes up Hermione hands the extras back and looking over the new worksheet. Sighing, Hermione shakes her head lightly, she's been hoping for something at least slightly more advanced, but this is a bit of British history that is common knowledge, at least it is to her but she is over twenty mentally. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the next couple of hours, they do a couple more worksheets all of them about different subjects but all on things that Hermione remembers learning about during this class when she was actually seven years old. For the most part, Hermione pays attention to the teacher but it's slightly difficult when everything he's talking about is stuff that she remembers learning a long time ago. 

Hermione breathes a sigh of relief when the teacher tells the class that it's time for lunch. Following the rest of the class to the cafeteria, Hermione eats lunch with the rest of the kids in her class. After lunch, the teacher starts to lead the class outside for recess, but not wanting to play outside at her age Hermione sneaks away. 

Going to the library during recess is something she remembers doing a lot even when she was a kid so she knows it won't be remarked on. Walking into the library Hermione slowly moves up to the front desk, Hermione thanks, ‘I have to pick something out that's not too advanced for my apparent age but still isn't basic enough that I'm bored.’ 

Stepping up to the front desk, Hermione notices the elderly librarian sitting there, frantically thinking Hermione tries to remember the librarian's name as she remembers talking to her a lot before going to Hogwarts. 

Thankfully she remembers right as the librarian notices her, “Ahh... Hermione, is it recess time again? So what are you looking for this time?” 

“Hi, Mrs. Chamberlain! Yeah, it's recess time but we went outside today and you know I don't like playing outside with the other kids. I know what I'm looking for and where it is but thanks for asking!”

The elderly woman smiles kindly at Hermione, her eyes crinkling at the corners, she says, “Oh, you're welcome, dear. If you need any help you know where to find me!” Mrs. Chamberlain picks up a book from her desk and flips it open to a point in the middle, starting to read.

Walking past the front desk Hermione goes up to the shelves where books for the year sixes are located having just remembered that at seven she had been reading books that most 10-year-olds had only been starting to read. When she doesn't feel Mrs. Chamberlain's eyes on her back anymore Hermione walks through the stacks she comes out at the shelves the secondary school level books are on. 

Happy that the primary school and the secondary school are connected and share a library, Hermione hums quietly as she looks through the shelves. Eventually, she comes across a book she hadn't read before she had gone to Hogwarts last time, pulling the book down off the shelf Hermione walks to a nearby table. 

Setting the book down on the table Hermione pulls the chair out from underneath it, sitting down. She slides the book she shouldn’t be able to read because it is much too advanced for a seven-year-old, closer to her and flips open the cover. This book would be considered advanced even for some adults. Checking the clock she sees that, from what she remembers, she has almost an hour before she has to go back to class so eagerly she starts reading. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About an hour later Hermione stands having gotten most of the way through the book, quickly checking the page number she carefully memorizes it. Standing she pushes the chair back in and picks up the book. She puts it back on the shelf, taking care to put it back in the same spot she took it out from. Moving through the stacks easily she gets back to the front desk quickly. 

Seeing Mrs. Chamberlain absorbed in her book she stops next to the desk not wanting to leave without letting her know and declares, ”Goodbye, Mrs. Chamberlain! See you tomorrow!” 

Jumping slightly, Mrs. Chamberlain looks up from her book blinking slowly and catching sight of Hermione she utters, “Oh... Goodbye, dear! See you tomorrow.” Consciously, Hermione beams at her the way she knows she used to do when she was a kid and waving she leaves the library. 

Knowing that if she didn't hurry she probably be late Hermione quickly strides down the hallways to the right classroom. Catching sight of her classmates shuffling into the room, she jogs lightly to get to the back of the line, coming in behind the rest of the kids. 

Catching sight of her teacher looking at her exasperatedly she thinks quickly and remembering how she used to react to that face she gives him the same beaming smile she had given the librarian. The teacher shakes his head, chuckles lightly under his breath and sends her to her desk. Sitting down Hermione prepares herself for how boring the next few hours are going to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking out of the school, Hermione sighs in relief, the last half of the day had been horrible. She had to pretend to not know what the teacher was talking about. She kept wanting to jump in and expand on everything the teacher was saying, but couldn't as she wasn't supposed to know those things yet. Looking around the parking lot, Hermione's brow furrows when she can't spot her mum's car. 

Suddenly a familiar male voice calls out behind her, “Hermione! Over here!” spinning lightly on her toes, Hermione beams genuinely as her eyes stop on her Dad leaning against his car waving at her. Still smiling, Hermione darts quickly over to him. 

Without thinking, she blurts out, “What are you doing here!? I thought you always had appointments at this time.” She had remembered how he had never been able to pick her up from school when she was actually a kid.

Laughing, he stands up straight and wraps his arms tight around her replying, “My client canceled today. I thought I'd come to pick you up. I haven't been able to do that in a while. I thought I'd take you out for ice cream or something.”

Looking up at him through her lashes she asks, “Can we go to the public library, instead?” She hopes he will agree because this way she can start to read higher-level books as she doesn't want to keep pretending to only be able to read things she had already been able to read when she was actually seven.

Her dad laughs loudly, pulling away from her, his hand ruffles her hair gently, “How did I know you would ask that?” he questions to himself shaking his head before continuing, “Of course we can go to the public library, sweetheart.”

Beaming brightly at him, Hermione thanks him happily as she opens the back door. She babbles about all the books she wants to get, knowing exactly how she would have acted at seven during the times when she was able to go to the public library.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking into the public library, Her dad says, “Alright, kid go nuts.” swinging an arm out in a half-circle as if to welcome her into the library.

Grinning, Hermione heads deep into the stacks, mind already whirling to put a plan together quickly.

Almost forty-five minutes later, she drops the last three books she wants onto the already overflowing table her dad had sat down at twenty minutes in. Looking at all the books on the table her dad sighs, putting his head in his hands, looking up at her plaintively he says, “There are sixteen books here, Hermione.”

Defensively, Hermione replies, “I only grabbed one for each subject I'm interested in!”

Shaking his head, her dad looks heavenward as if asking for patience before he reaches out and grabs the book closest to him. Looking at the cover he speaks incredulously, “This is a book on advanced biology! You’re only seven! How do you even know what biology is?”

“I read a book on it at school. It’s so fascinating!” She draws herself up tall to tell him everything she knows about biology, when he waves a hand in the air, having realized what she was about to do. 

“That’s okay! I don’t need to know! Let’s just go check out.” Sighing again he stands, reaching forward he picks up most of the books, leaving four for hemione.

Picking up the books, Hermione smiles triumphantly having known exactly what to do to make sure he didn’t stop her from checking out so many highly advanced books. Following after her dad, they check the books out using her library card. 

Leaving the building, she looks up at her dad and quietly states,” Thanks, Dad.” 

He looks down at her and smiling fondly he tells her equally quietly, “You’re welcome, Hermione.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arriving at home Hermione grabs her book bag, weighing a lot more than it had when she left, jumping out of the car she runs inside, ignoring her dad’s call of, “Careful!”

Inside the house, Hermione slows down slightly but heads right for the stairs and up to her room. Opening her door Hermione walks up to her bed and sets her book-bag down on it, unzipping it she pulls out the first book she sees which turns out to be the same biology textbook her dad had commented on. Moving around the bed she lies face down on the bed leaning on her elbows, she opens the book. 

A little while later, Hermione blinks rapidly, mind pulling out of the book forcefully at the loud bang from next to her. Turning her head toward her window, Hermione is surprised when she sees Errol flattened against the window, having flown directly into it. 

Quickly Hermione stands, running over to the window and throwing it open to pull Errol in. She carries Errol over to her dresser and sets him down, grinning brightly at the piece of paper and the piece of parchment attached to his leg. 

Feeling the worry of being alone, unravel in the back of her mind, Hermione sighs in relief, untying the parchment from Errol’s leg first. Opening it Hermione quickly reads through it, 

H+M

I just wanted to make sure everyone was okay.

And back where they should be? 

Just make sure to give Errol a piece of parchment to bring back to me.

From, R

Hermione sighs in relief again, happy to have heard from Ron. Noticing the question mark Hermione’s eyebrow furrows, mind rapidly flicks through ideas trying to figure out what he was asking. She realizes quickly, he was asking why they were back so far in time when they had decided on eleven. 

Even as she turned to untie the paper from Errol’s leg Hermione thinks about the best way to respond to Ron's question without letting his parents know anything. Unfolding the paper, she quickly reads through it.

M-

Write to me to let me know you’re okay.

Send R a blank paper for me?

H

Thinking about it Hermione nods, understanding why Harry has written this as she knows that if Ron had sent Errol to her first she would have wanted to know if Harry was there too. Thinking about it more, she realizes that the second part was just common sense as none of them would want Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to see either of the messages as they would try to figure out what they meant. 

Turning Hermione goes back to her book-bag and takes out the books she had gotten at the public library. Pulling one of the notebooks inside of the bag out, Hermione opens it to a random page and rips out two of the pages. Having thought it through Hermione realizes that she can't answer Ron’s question this way as it would make his parents too curious, so she leaves both papers blank. 

Returning to Errol, Hermione ties the two pages to his leg before helping him stand, carrying him over to the window. Errol hoots tiredly but jumps off of her hand and out the window, flying off into the distance. Hermione watches him until he is out of sight before returning to her book, heart feeling lighter.


End file.
